codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of X.A.N.A.
The Eye of X.A.N.A. (or Eye of Lyoko) is a symbol that appears on Lyoko and the real world. Real world The Eye of X.A.N.A. appears whenever X.A.N.A. lauches an attack on the real world, but it's location depends on the type of atack X.A.N.A. lauches. This chart shows where the eye is usually located. Theory on why the Eye appears The most likely reason that the symbol of the Eye appears on monsters, computers, humans, and animals, is because X.A.N.A. sees what is going on from the perspective of the human eyes, which is why X.A.N.A. has not tried to remove them, because if he removed the eyes it would not be able to see. Lyoko All the Monsters that have been created and controlled by X.A.N.A. have at least one eye on them. To devirtualize the monsters the warriors have to hit the eyes: *Kankrelats have one eye in the center of their bodies (probably their face). *Hornets have the eye on the front of them sort of like a bee. *Bloks have 4 eyes, one on each side. *Krabs have one large eye on top of their shell. An eye also appears when they shoot, although it is not physical. *Megatanks have 2 eyes, they are located in their centers. also if you look closely when they stop rolling the dots around them form mini Eye's of X.A.N.A. but hitting those does nothing. *Guardians are the only monsters not to have an eye of X.A.N.A. on them. *Tarantulas have the smallest eyes on top of thier heads. They are one of the few monsters that don't fire lasers from thier eyes, until Evolution. *Creepers have the eye of X.A.N.A. on top of their heads, and when they fire a laser the eye appears. However, the Eye of X.A.N.A. does not need to be hit to destroy a Creeper *Scyphozoa is the only monster which, when hit in the eye, does not die. *Mantas have the eye of X.A.N.A. on their backs. Odd has demonstrated that controlling Mantas is possible by grabbing onto their backs. *Sharks have the eye of X.A.N.A. on top of their heads. *Kongre have the eye of X.A.N.A. in a small yellow ball in their tails. *Kalamar has 2 eyes of X.A.N.A. around it's head, although they have not been hit. *Kolossus has 2 eyes, one on it's arm and one on it's head, and both have to be hit at the same time for the Kolossus to die. However, Ulrich has demonstrated that stabbing the Eye on its head temporarily immobilizes the Kolossus Trivia *This may very well be actually a symbol of Lyoko instead of X.A.N.A. given that Franz Hopper built the supercomputer and Lyoko and it is shown in the supercomputer's floor door. *The Eye may actually be the symbol of project Carthage, which was reason behind the construction of the supercomputer. *In Code Lyoko Evolution, the eye of X.A.N.A. was changed and became much thicker, but the monsters remained the same. *It can be found in all of the logos for Code Lyoko, and in certain title cards. Gallery WarriorXanaEye.png|''Warrior's eye in the Social Game.'' GuardianXanaEye.png|''Guardian's eye in the Social Game.'' NinjaXanaEye.png|''Ninja's eye in the Social Game.'' FelineXanaEye.png|''Feline's eye in the Social Game.'' SamuraiXanaEye.png|''Samurai's eye in the Social Game.'' 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|''"Join X.A.N.A...."'' X.A.N.A. at 85% .jpg|''X.A.N.A. at 85% in The Codeless.'' XANANA victim.jpg|''William controlled by X.A.N.A.'' LyokoPoints.png|''It's everywhere!'' The logo.png|''The Social Game's logo.'' The codeless..jpg|''The Codeless.'' XanaEye.png|''In the Social Game.'' A Blok charging its laser.jpg|''In a Blok.'' Kankrelat image player 432 324.jpg|''In a Kankrelat.'' Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png|''See if you can spot them all!'' New Order Camera XANA watches Aelita image 1.png|''In cameras.'' New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png|''in a Tarantula.'' Triple sot 376.jpg XANA 579.jpg Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Lyoko Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info